Kirby Chaos (re-upload)
by Fan of the fictions
Summary: Now with fixed words! One day, Sonic and Tails are running from Knuckles and then an event happens in which Kirby and the Kirby right back at ya gang get sucked onto the ever-so great(?) planet called Earth. Dr. Eggman notices this and plots to destroy both Sonic and Kirby. After they defeat AutoDOT, they realize that there are more characters to come! Rated T for violence.


The other one got screwed up in the process so I re-uploaded it,hoping that I fixed all the errors.(or at least most of them)

Kirby Chaos Ep 1 "What is going on!?"

Sonic and Tails are running from Knuckles's Power Glove.

Sonic(Mostly running from Tails)said"Give it up Knuckles!" Looking back and seeing that Knuckles was gone he stopped,letting his guard down for a looked up and saw that Tails was gone. Sonic jumped up quicker than Shadow saying"WHAT THE!..."It wasn't long before Knuckles POPPED Sonic on the head!  
"HEY!WHAT THE?WHERE'S TAILS!?"

Knuckles said"Why are you asking me?I don't know!"

"And I don't really care."Sonic Thought.

He looked up in a tree that was shaking very much,and he saw Tails chewing on a banana.  
"Hey Tails,What the heck are you doing in that tree?"Sonic yelled.  
"Eating a banana."Tails yelled back.  
After getting Tails down Sonic realized that Knuckles ran off with the Chaos Emeralds."They'll never get it back!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"Knuckles yelled.  
At that exact moment he tripped and fell on a rock."Wow that was...kinda random."He kept running and tripped fell on a seems that Eggman placed buttons everywhere so that pressing one will fire a huge portal ball at Grand KNEW that he disabled them a LONG time ago,but he saw something a little different.

The cannon fired AWAY from Earth and directly at Pop Star Planet.

...

At Dedede's castle...

Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,Dedede,and somehow Meta Knight were having a pillow fight.

"You pillow fight like a bunch of little girls!"Meta Knight came up right behind him and SLAMMED him with a pillow."Oh my gosh!"Meta Knight yelled looking at the feathers "These pillows are filled with BABY BIRDS!" "Wow,Meta Knight goes cookoo when SOMEONE hits SOMEONE with a star!"Dedede yelled "A star is my defense for a ROCK!"Kirby yelled back."I like 'The Midevil Sims'!" Dedede the 2 went in a fight with each of their items .Dedede started to use his hammer,but Tiff stopped him and said"This is supposed to be a calm pillow fight,OK?"

The Portal Ball sent from Earth smashed into Dedede's castle!(Dedede screams like a girl.)The Portal Ball sucked them all in,closed up,and was redirecting back to Earth.

Sonic saw the Portal Ball coming back to Earth landing right in front of Portal Ball opened and shot out Kirby and the others.  
Sonic yelled"AGH,MY SHOE!"then asked"Who the heck are you?" Kirby asked "Right back at are you?" Sonic said "Sonic's my name,speed's my game!" Kirby said "My name's Kirby,so why is your name Sonic?" "Because of how fast I run." Sonic then ran around a crabot and spawned a tornado that threw it into the ocean.  
"...uhh"Kirby said "wow"Dedede said "How do you..."Tiff said "WOW,HOW DO YOU DO IT!?THAT'S AMAZING!"Tuff blurted out.  
"Speaking of amazing..."Sonic ran onto a spring,flipped backwards,and yelled out GOOD,GREAT,AWESOME,OUTSTANDING,AMAZING! along with the moves he was doing."How do you..."Meta Knight said. "So why is your name Kirby?"Sonic asked "I don't know,it just is."Kirby said.

"But I can do this!" Kirby dashed in place,jumped forward,and inhaled almost EVERYTHING in front of ,Tails,Dedede,Meta Knight,Tiff,and Tuff were hanging on to a he stopped inhaling,Sonic and the others fell off the tree. Kirby deeply exhaled everything that he inhaled,but he started to choke on something.  
"Are you are alright?"Sonic exhaled Knuckles and 5 of the Chaos Emeralds that Knuckles had."Oh you inhaled 5 of the Chaos Emeralds!Cool!"Sonic said "What are Chaos Emeralds?" Kirby asked."Chaos Emeralds are the source of power on this planet!" Sonic said "Why am I not in this story much?"Tails asked. Knuckles woke up thinking that he was just in a nightmare."Oh,guys.I started flying and I saw a pink blur,then I saw only darkness and stars everywhere.I saw a way out.I felt a slight tug,then I was pulled toward the way out!I saw the pink blur again...it was looking at me...then I blacked out."Knuckles thought he saw Hyper Knuckles inhaling him."I think I discovered a new ability for Hyper Knuckles!"then Knuckles blacked out again.

Knuckles was starting to wake up so Kirby,Sonic,and everyone else ran away. "Wait...HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CHAOS EMERALDS!...  
...son of a..." Knuckles yelled back."I guess I can Kidnap Amy,  
again."

...

Sonic yelled "STOP!" to everyone."What is it?" Tails asked. "It's...a...CHILI DOG!" yelled Sonic as he dived for the chili dog. "WAIT IT'S A TRAP!" A voice yelled.  
Sonic had already eaten half of the chili dog not noticing that a net fell over him. "SONIC!" the voice yelled "That was for the fat pink thing over there!" she quietly yelled to Sonic. "You mean Kirby?" Sonic whispered.  
"Yes whatever floats your boat" The voice said Sonic then realized who that voice belong to.  
Doria.  
"DORIA!? IS THAT YOU!?"  
Sonic yelled at the top of his thought that was a yell of terror and tried to inhale Doria.  
Doria then slightly pushed him aside as Kirby said "Hey!"  
"Yes,I have heard one of NME's monsters have came here"  
Doria immediately recognized who it was.  
"Oh,wait...Doria!? LEADER OF MOBIUS' STAR WARRIORS!?"  
Kirby yelled,at the top of his watched from above as the trees as he saw the two star warriors were chatting about their issues. "Who is that pink thing,what are star warriors,and...WHO IS NME?"Eggman exclaimed.  
"Did you hear anything?" Sonic asked "No" Both Doria and Kirby said."So is there a Kabu with you?" Kirby asked "Yeah,  
he's in Station Square somewhere" Doria replied."Well,as Mario always says,LETS-A-GO!"Sonic said in an immitation voice of of them laughed and left.

Back with Eggman

"Well well well,looks like our star losers are going to Station Square.  
Just the perfect place for my new invention,AUTOBOT! *Looks at card*  
Oh,I mean AutoDOT,Yeah that's it. MWAHAHAHAHA *coughs*  
HERHERHER *coughs* Jeez,the author won't even let me LAUGH." Eggman said as he left.

to be continued...


End file.
